The Other One
by Kataang102
Summary: It was a night in July. A very special night in July. It was the 29th. Why is that so special, because it was Leela's birthday, the love of Philiph.J.Fry's life. Not only was Fry taking her out to a special dinner, but also it was the night were he was going to ask her to marry him, but how could ever guess that this night would change him and Leela's relationship... forever?


Yeah I don't own Futurama enjoy

It was a night in July. A very special night in July. It was the 29th. Why is that so special, because it was Leela's birthday, the love of Philiph. 's life. Not only was Fry taking her out to a special dinner, but also it was the night were he was going to ask her to marry him, but how could ever guess that this night would change him and Leela's relationship... forever?

Everything started out as a normal night, warm summer air, a nice breeze, and ring in Fry's pocket.

"Ok Fry you can do this, you can do this, you love her, you can do this" he said to himself as he was walking to the restaurant. Fry was nervous but he knew it would the ultimate birthday gift for Leela.. well that and being on time.

Soon Fry was reaching the restaurant, and he could see it just across the street, when all of sudden he heard his name.

"That sounds like Nibbler" Fry thought to himself. Fry ultimately shook his head and ignored it. When all of sudden he heard it again and a shadow emerged.

"Fry thank goodness I found you, and just in time too"

It was Nibbler, Leela's talking pet. Fry ignored him and tried to cross the street when Nibbler, bit Fry's ankle.

"Ow what was that for Nibbler, can you see I have a date" Fry said angrily.

"A date. You mean with Leela?" Nibbler asked

"Well yeah. You see it's her birthday and I was going to propose to her, and thanks to you I'm going to be late" Fry said frustrated

"You can't go in there" said Nibbler

"But why, I'm hungry, and my girlfriend is in there" Fry complained

All of a sudden nibbler saw it 7:58 pm, and he grabbed Fry and said "We don't have time I will explain on the way!" As Nibbler shoved Fry into his spaceship and took off, Fry was getting angrier.

"Nibbler my girlfriend is in there just let me go on my date" Fry said. And Nibbler said "Fry I never wanted to tell you this, but alas I must" Nibbler sighed. "Tell me what?" Fry asked.

Nibbler took a deep breath and started. "Back when you left the infosphere , and both of us went back to the year 2000, you told that there one thing worth saving" "Leela" Fry said. "Yes Leela" Nibbler sighed, "It turns out that this Leela is what we call 'The Other'". "What is this other" Fry askes. Nibbler sighs again "Well we are not completly sure what it means in all honesty, but we know for a fact that you can't see her, not ever again" "But why, I can't give up Leela. I love her" Fry said sadly. "I can only tell you what I know... if you can handle it" Nibbler said "I can handle it" said Fry.

Nibbler took a deep breath and told him "Back when I told you shouldn't give up on her, I knew it wasn't the right thing to do, but I saw that you were so in love with her that I couldn't break your heart like that. I turns out the brainspawns are coming again tonight in New New York, and you will have to chose between your love for Leela and saving your world, so you must let her go"

Fry's heart broke hearing those words, he couldn't believe after all time he spent falling in love with her, he would have to let her go, he reached into his pocket and clutch the ring box letting a tear fall down his cheek before asking "Why do I have to chose between her and the world" and Nibbler responded with "I don't know, but it must be done".

Meanwhile back at restaurant Leela checks her watch. 8:15 "you were suppose to be here 15 minutes ago" Leela thought to herself as she tapped her fingers in the table. Her stomach growled, Fry told her to make sure to be hungry for dinner so she had a light breakfast and skipped lunch. "You're late AND I'm starving, you better have a good explanation if you don't want your ass kicked" she thought to herself again.

Meanwhile Fry and Nibbler had arrived at the nibblonians station. "Master Fry you are here" said a female nibblonian.

"Come with us, there isn't much time" another nibblonian said grabbing Fry by te hand and bring him into a room with a white tight suit.

"What is this?" Fry asks

"It's you must wear on your mission" said he male nibblonian

"Woah Woah wait.. mission I had to leave dinner with my girl friend and now a mission" said Fry

"There is no time to worry about the other, you must get dressed and we must get going, the universive is at stake" said the nibblonian.

"Wasn't the world at stake the last time you saw me?" Fry said

"Yes but YOUR world is at risk" said the nibblonian

"What does that mean" asked Fry annoyed

"That I cannot tell the answer to you, and you must figure out on your own" said the Nibblonian. "Now get dressed we don't have much time left" He shut the door and Fry was putting on the tight suit.

He was aggravated, all he wanted was to propose to Leela, now not only is she probably mad at him, but also there is no way he will expect the proposal now.

Fry was about to leave to join the Nibblonians until he saw the ring box and thought "I better take this, just... just incase"

Mean while at Back in New New York Leela is still waiting at the restaurant. "8:30 I swear if you're not here in 5 five minutes I'm ordering our dinners" She was frustrated, upset, sad, and most of all hungry. She couldn't believe Fry would stand her up on her birthday again. 5 minutes passed, then 10, then 15, and Leela said

"You know what he's not showing up, I'll just go buy a pretzel in the park and go home" as soon a Leela steeped out of the restaurant there was a light in the sky.

Meanwhile back in the Nibblonians center, Fry has already has his orientation about the extended history of the Brains, and all of a sudden Nibbler checks his watch and says "it's started"

Fry asks "What started"

"The attack" Nibbler said

"What attack" Fry asked

"No time to explain just come with me" Nibbler said grabbing Fry and running for his space ship

"Ok you know what I have that stupid excuse too many times tonight I want to know and I want to know NOW" Fry said angrily.

"Fine if you insist" Nibbler said "The Brains is too attack again tonight in New New York, and I can't tell details but if you want to keep your world safe you can't be with Leela"

"But why, how will not being with Leela, keep my world safe" Fry said

"I can't tell you that Fry, I really can't, it's something you must figure out on your own" Nibbler said

Fry was getting frustrated but knew asking wasn't going to get him anywhere, so he climbed into the tiny spaceship with Nibbler and he went to earth.

Back in New New York, the light was getting closer and closer to Leela, until a light beam came down and said "Leela we want you" before it started spinning shooting lasers all over the city, and a mechanical arm grabbed Leela and brought her up into a circular spaceship.

The arm brought Leela into a room and set her down in front of 3 Brainspawns.

"Whatever you want just take it" she said panicked.

"Do not worry puny human, we shall not hurt you" said one of the brainspawns

"Then why am I here" asked Leela

"She does not know" said the brainspawns to each other

"Leela you are the other" said one of the brainspawns.

Meanwhile Fry and Nibbler arrived to earth, only to see it was shot with lasers.

"What happened" Fry said

Nibbler sighed and said "It looks like they took her already".

"What do you mean took her, how can my world be at risk if they took her" Fry screamed angerly

"That is something you must figure out you..." Fry cut off Nibbler but choking him and said "I have heard that for the 58 millionth time tonight and I am serious, how can my world be in danger when, they're not attack earth"

Nibbler sighed again and said "Fry you don't know how much I wish I could tell you, but there are things in life you must learn on your own, and this is one of those lessons"

Fry finally sighed and said "It's just I'm just so upset, I was suppose to propose to her tonight, spend weeks finding a ring, and you have any idea how much that dinner reservation costs"

"Fry I am truly sorry for everything" Nibbler said, he looked over and saw Fry's face, he looked like he was about to cry, just then Nibbler remembered something.

"Fry" Nibbler what, "What haven't I had my heart broken enough times tonight" Fry said sadly.

"No Fry, there is small chance we can save your world if I bring you to the infosphere and now" Nibbler says

And Fry says "who cares" and Nibbler says "You don't understand there is a slim chance you can get Leela back" just as soon as Fry heard that he said "let's go"

Fry and Nibbler flew off into the infosphere

"So if I have to save her what was all this about never seeing her again" Nibbler sighed and said "Fry I cannot tell you all I can say is you will have to decide between your love for leela, or the fate of your world" and Fry sighed and rolled his eyes again

As soon as the two arrived at the infosheper Nibbler said "Now Fry I cannot guide, but remember your unreadable brain makes you invisible to them" "but wait what is this slim chance of me saving her" and Nibbler said "don't worry you will know" and Fry said "Ok I'm going in"

Fry got into the infosphere, he had to walk down a series of hallways until he heard muffled screaming from one door, he kicked the door in and said "Leela oh god I found you"

The brainspawns came in front of him. "It won't last long Phillip J Fry, if you try to save her we kill her, or you can just go back to your puny little world and let her stay safe"

"No I won't because... Leela is my world" Fry said. For a second it all clicked, his world was Leela, but he was not going to give up on her after all of this he was going to save her, even if it meant his life.

All of a sudden Fry felt something appear on him, he picked off his suit, it read. "congratulations you have found out, if you want to save her you must throw this and you will have 2 minutes to get out".

Fry threw the small container, he grabbed Leela and he ran. Fry could see the exit and right before getting out she was gagged. He undid her gag, and right as they jump out of the infosphere into space, Leela grabs his face and pulls him into a deep kiss.

Their kiss is interrupted by the headlights of the Planet Express Ship.

"You meatbags get a room" Bender said honking the horn of the ship

After a few minutes they get in the ship, and Fry see's everyone is on the ship and he says "how did you all know"

Amy says "Oh Nibbler send us a message that he found a way for you to get out"

Fry smiled and looked around "where is Leela" he asked

"In her quarters" Amy said.

"I have to go do something" Fry said

he checks the pocket on his suit, seeing the ring is still there , and he takes a deep breath before knocking on her door

"come in" Leela said

She saw it was Fry and smiled, Fry came over to Leelas bed as she was sitting on it, her dress ruined, and her hair messy and dirty.

"I know this problem isn't the best birthday ever for you" Fry said

"Fry my birthday was perfect as long as I got to spend it with you"

Fry smiled and knew it was time, he got down one knee, and reached into his pocket, took out the ring, and said

"Turanga Leela, will you make me the happiest man in this every other parallel universe, and marry me"

Leela didn't say anything she slipped her arms around his neck and kissed him

When they broke for air, Leela said "Yes I will marry you" and Fry took Leela's finger and the ring on it, and they kissed again.

Unknown they entire crew was watch them on a monitor

"Aw" Amy said

But for Fry and Leela didn't care, to them they were the only people in the universe.


End file.
